


wrong timeline

by absolutecapriciousness (syballineInferno)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dream Bubbles, F/F, Sadstuck, kina dub con ish but it's a kiss, redrom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 02:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syballineInferno/pseuds/absolutecapriciousness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Stop.” you tell her. “Stop.”</p><p>/or, in which a vriska from a timeline where eridan killed her and terezi was her matesprit meets a guilt ridden terezi in her bubble. this goes as well as you can expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wrong timeline

She takes a long sniff when she (accidentally?) enters your bubble, and then she freezes. A smile spreads across your face, eyes twinkling - hoping, that maybe, maybe maybe maybe this was your Terezi, your matesprit, your timeline.

It takes seconds for you to get there and even less to pull her into an embrace, open mouthed but soft, a reunion kiss.

Terezi stiffens, so you pull back. 

“I’m sorry,” she whispers hoarsely. “I’m so sorry!”

“Not my timeline? Damn it!” 

But Terezi - Terezi crumples, and she sniffs your abdomen and runs your hand along it and your bloodpusher speeds up.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” she repeats and she’s crying and hiccuping but you don’t know why.

“For what?” you snap roughly, but she just keeps repeating herself, breathing harshly and sobbing. This isn’t the Terezi you know, and you’re not sure you recognize her completely.

But she looks like your matesprit, your matesprit you loved before Eridan killed you and the one you loved after you died, so you slowly drop to your knees and you try to comfort her.

“Stop.” you tell her. “Stop.”

She stares at you, breathes, and rises. You stand.

She’s taller. Not taller than you, but she’s taller. You wonder how long you’ve been in this bubble.

“Why the fuck were you apologizing?!” You snap at her because you’re angry, you’re angry at her sobbing mess and at her for not being your timeline. 

“So quick to the point, Vriska.” she remarks, but it’s flat. There’s a pause. “I have to leave.” 

And she does, she leaves even when you start shouting questions at her, when you’re screaming.

When she’s gone, you bellow with frustration.

**Author's Note:**

> posted on my personal.


End file.
